fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Shocking Revolution
Haunting Dreams In a darkened room, Mizuki Li was standing around seeing different windows of light opening from one memory of her's to another. All she could think of was ignoring every single one, not wanting to rexperiance all the pain she went through back in her slave days. However, one paticular memory opened in front of her as it was night-time over her old home, The Plantation Farm, as she stood there seeing herself at the age of two, holding hands with her parent's old friend, Ryu Kai. Tears were in the young Mizuki's eyes as she saw her parents putting on clean clothing while packing their backpacks with supplies for their trip. "Is this really nessecary? You know what happens to those that decided to leave the farm" Ryu said picking up Mizuki to hold her in his arms, trying to comfort her in this horrible moment of her young life. "If we stay here any longer, it will not matter because we will be killed either by the horrible conditions or disease in this place" Jericho said finishing the last of his packing and putting on his cloak. The only thing that could be seen was his dirty face with scars from the beatings he took for his wife and child, he looked at his daughter as his eyes began to turn a bit misty. "How long will you two be gone?" "Hard to say, at the moment it might be a few years before we can return to buy our daughter back" Mai said putting on her cloak, then reached out to grab her child. Looking into her eyes, Mizuki smiled snuggling into her mother's chest to feel her warmth, all Mai could do was hold back the tears that were building up inside of her. "I'm sorry sweety, but this is the only way for you to have a chance to live, please forgive me" She gave her one final kiss on her forehead before handing her back to Ryu. The two said their goodbyes to their only daughter, handed her a special locket with a photo of her parents, and entered the darkness of night heading out through an underground tunnel that they dug for two days. All Mizuki could do was cry in the night, secretly hoping that they would come back soon. The Day Time Stood Jumping up from her vivid nightmare, Mizuki was breathing heavily with sweat running down her face as it went onto her bed.. Something soft snapped her out of her daze as she looked down to see her cat, Linx, rubbing himself against her arm. Mizuki smiled picking Linx up as she started to rub his back. "Thanks for that Linx, Don't worry about me I'm fine honestly" Mizuki said taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Linx's purring made her think he was happy to hear his mistress safe and sound. She placed him on the floor as she went to open her curtains viewing the landscape from the castle where she was living in. "Well, better get started right Linx?" The Cat meowed as Mizuki grabbed her towels and some lotions, then headed out of her room to go towards the bathroom to take her morning shower. An hour passed as she had finished her shower, and was now in the breakfest hall with some of the former slaves that wanted to learn magic from the Leader of the realm, The Guardsman. While enjoing her found, she suddenly heard loud cheering coming from the slaves as she looked over to see one of the main reasons she became a liberator, the leader of The Chain Gang Trio, Geiger Strum. All of his fans went up to him thanking him for all he's done and asking why he was there. "Things never change, do they Linx?" Mizuki said smiling at her cat who was drinking some milk, he turned over to her and meowed in response. She knew Geiger ever since the two first met when they both lived on the same Plantation farm, and after he saved her Mizuki was shocked to see how he himself changed over the years from his hair style to even his own body. She immediately blushed when the thought of his body came to her mind. "Hey, you okay Mizu?" Geiger said standing next to her as she looked at him. The two stared at each other for a while before Linx''s touch brought Mizuki back to the present.'' "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry just having a little bad start to my morning that's all" Mizuki said as Geiger took a seat next to her grabbing one of the pieces of fruits in front of him. "So, why is the Leader of the Chain Gang Trio doing back here? I thought you were in some hot-shot new Guild?" Geiger started laughing as he finished the apple, including the core, and kicked up his feet to relax a bit, "Come on, how long do you plan on being mad at me just because I didn't invite you to join the guild?" She simply huffed turing away from, which made him laugh. "If you must know, one of my informents managed to find some information on another hidden slave trade" Geiger told her as he held it in his hand. She turned her head looking at him as he flashed his goofy smile, which made her laugh a bit. Even if she was furious with him, one look at that smile made her forget all that anger. She grabbed the documents going over them while Geiger filled in some of the details that weren't on there. "Apperantly, they're running an illegal underground mining operation, the town their in was said to have hidden caverns filled to the brim with uncut gems and minerals. How two slave owners managed to find them I'll never know, but the thing I do know is that this intel is solid, and with Dom and Ruby off, I'm gonna need some back up" Mizuki looked back him with a look of suprise on her face, "Really? You need My help for a mission like this?" Geiger knew he was about to be smacked if he didn't answer her properly. "Um, well yes and no. I don't need help taking down two normal freaks like them, but I'm used to having someone watch my back, and you know me just as well as my siblings" Geiger gulped waiting to hear her response. She got up, which made him close his eyes tightly getting ready for the punch he was about to recieve, but only felt a hand on his own as he opened his eyesto see Mizuki looking into his. "I really appreciate you coming to me for help, I know sometimes I might seem a bit angry with you at times, but I keep forgetting that you're the one who saved me after all these years" She moved her hand grabbing the paperwork from the table. "Well, we better get to it" Geiger released the breath he was holding as soon as she walked out of the dining hall, and took in a deep breath hoping this mission would be a nice peaceful one. Meanwhile, Mizuki was back in her room, putting together some supplies for the mission she was going to take on with Geiger. Moving one of her heavy boxes, her old locket fell out and opened seeing the dusty photo of her parents. In it's bronze was an engraved message Though we may be apart, know that we will keep you in our hearts' ''She sighed putting on the locket and heading out to begin her mission. Path of Sin's and Sinner's The desert sun was shining down brightly as the heat rose up from the sand causing erosion throughtout the area, and in an instant a portal appeared as two people in cloaks exited. Their faces was shown when they looked up at the sun, showing them to be Geiger Strum and Mizuki Li. "Geez, they couldn't have picked a place where there was some damn water or something?!" Mizuki said groaning at the intense heat she and Geiger were in. The cloaks they were wearing managed to redirect some of the heat away from them, but still left strong heats that the two had to endire as they made their way to the town. "Well, the faster we make our way to the town, the faster we can get out of this stupid heat" Geiger told her as he used his compass and map to lead them both to the city safely. The two eventually stopped to rest under a nearby rock in the shade to rest and rehydrate themselves. "I'm really glad Linx isn't here right now, in this kind of heat he would've been dead within an hour. Speaking of not being here, I looked over these documents one hundred times, and I can't find pictures or names of these 'slave owners', I thought this intel was suppose to be solid?" Mizuki said opening the file Geiger gave her to study. "Cut me some slack, my guy's good but he's no miracle worker, our best course of action is to find the bar they supposedly live in, and flush them out. We do that, we got the owners, the slaves, and a little reward money for them to start their new lives" Geiger said drinking from his canteen and wiping out the drop of water from his lips. He tossed the canteen to Mizuki, who drank from it as she placed the file into her backpack. After about ten minutes, they brought up their hoods and continued their way to the town trying their best to ignore the severe heat burning around them. They finally arrived in the location, a town known only as Silversai, where most of the citizens were homeless, living underneath tents to survive, while the buildings were home to the rich that came by. In their minds, both Geiger and Mizuki were sickened by the sight of all these poor, innocent people caught in two greedy beings. Looking at the street signs, they found a route that led them straight to the the bar they were looking for, and after a few seconds they entered. Passing the doors, all they could hear in their ears were the drunken sloopy laugther of bandtis, rich greedy old men, woman giving themselves up for money, and angry drunks trying desprately to get another drink. The only out of ordinary thing in the bar, was a cloaked person sitting on the counter sitting quietly, eating normal food, and drinking something non-alcoholic. They took off their hoods as they both sat down at the counter-top, while the bartender looked at them while cleaning one of the glasses. "What can I get for you?" He said spitting into the cup to clean it again. "Some Dragon rum if you have any, and some information" Geiger said calmy throwing a small bag of gems to the counter top along with a piece of paper. The bartender hid them gems in his pocket as he looked carefully at the photo of two people entering a luxury carriage. "Well, I can see why you two decided to come to our little town, I can understand wanting the cheapest 'merchandise ' in all of Fiore..." He immedieatly stopped when Mizuki pulled on his tie choking him as she looked at him, "Don't waste our damn time, we wanna know where the owners are, not about this hell-hole's tourist attraction" Mizkuil released the bartender as he stumbled onto the ground. "Okay okay! Take it easy, their only known as Jericho and Aki, that's all I know I swear!" The bartender slowly got up with his hands up as he secrely pressed a button hidden on the floor. Suddenly, most of the bar stopped in an instant as both Mizuki and Geiger looked over to see them glare with red glowing eyes. "Figured as much, controlled slaves in the open, impressive" Geiger said smiling as he got in position to fight, while Mizuki did the same. The bartender took out a long sword and was about to stab Mizuki in the back when the stranger immediately grabbed his wrist, breaking it with ease. The Stranger Turn of Events The two turned to see the strange take off his cloak revealing himself to be an eighteen year old guy with blue hair and eyes along with a crossed shaped scar on the center of his forehead. "Sorry, but didn't your mother teach you not to attack a woman from behind?" he told her while the bartender was crying holding his broken arm. Geiger and Mizuki were now in a battle royal with the entire bar as the controlled slaves tried to best to grab ahold of the two, while at the same time the two were doing their best not wanting to hurt anyone, and only using a certain amount of force to knock them out cold. While the battle was going on, two figures looked into the window, seeing the chaos, they immediatly took their leave, but unknown to the two of the strangers, the only person not fighting noticed them and quickly followed outside to make sure they didn't escape. The battle ended quickly with every single slave on the floor out cold, and the duo still standing with no damage done to them. "Oh geez, this is was barely even a work-out, I was at least hoping I could get this sore spot on my back," Geiger said and immediatly regretted it as Mizuki smacked him in the neck. "Feel better now? We wasted our time in this bar, which means we probably lost the slave owners!!" Mizuki said angrily as she kicked a table through the wall. Geiger placed his hand on her shoulder making her calm down. She turned her head to see him giving her a sincere smile. "Sorry about that.." "it's okay, come on we still got time to possibly catch those owners" Geiger told her as the two ran outside, but to their suprise they saw the blue-haired guy with two prisoner's bounded with robe and two black bags over their heads. "Were you two looking for them?" He said smiling at the duo, who looked at each other with a bit of confusion. "What's your deal? First you save Mizuki from being stabbed in the back, and now you captured two slave owners before they escaped? What's your game stranger?" Geiger said looking at him with caution. The man smiled as he walked towards the duo, who secretly started building up their energy to use their magic if necessary , and stopped right in front of them. "I just figured you'd want a helping hand for something like this, I am known as Sin" He said extending his hand for a shake. The duo gave each other a look before smiling as they both shook his hand. "I'm Geiger, this is Mizuki, and we'll have time to learn about each other, but right now we need to get these two to the proper authorites. However, we need answers on where the other slaves are being hidden" Geiger said as Mizuki nodded and walked over to the two tied up people. "Let me take a good look at these pathetic monsters!" Mizuki said angrily as she ripped off the bags over their heads, and in single moment, time stood still for Mizuki as she was now face-to-face with her parents. Terror filled her very being as she started shaking with confusion, and she dropped to her kness covering her mouth. "Mizuki, what's wrong?!" Geiger and Sin ran up to her looking over to he two people as even Geiger looked at bit suprised. "It can't be..... no...you two can't be alive...." The strangers were revealed to ber Mizuki's parents as she had noticed much change between the two. Her father's once black hair was now whitening on the sides, the injuries from the sevearl facial beating had healed, and he had jewelry pierced all over his face. Her mother was showing gray areas on her hair, she was wearing big diamond earings, and had heavy make up on her. The two people immediatly realized who the woman was that was kneeling on the ground as Mai started crying while her husband was in shock. Everyone stood quiet as the tension began filling the area, and it was finally broken when Sin came over to speak with all of them. "How exactly do you know these two?" He said helping Mizuki up to her feet while looking at the two still binded to the ropes he had with him. Mizuki kept staring at her parents thinking that maybe it was a some illusion created by the real owners, and she pulled out her locket opening the locket and cleaning the glass to show the picture. "These two, their my parents" She said looking at them, then into the locket as Mizuki kept asking herself how such a beautiful morning couild've lead to something horrible like this. Geiger knew that he ans Sin weren't needed at that paticular moment, and came up with a solution. "Where is the entrance to the mining site? You're illegal digging is over, and those slaves will be set free" He told them as they looked unintrested, and told him about a trap door in their main office, which it led to the camp where the slaves lived underground. "Come on Sin, I'm gonna need your help on this one" Geiger said pulling his arm as Sin realized what he was really trying to say, and glady followed him. The Truth Will Be Set Free With the two boys gone, Mizuki dragged her parents as she placed them in the jail house of the town putting them in a jail cell to wait for the boys to return. The room was slient as Mizuki was sitting down facing away from the people she once called parents, trying to figure out how people who were treated like slaves their entire lives could possibly own slaves themselves. "I'm the last person to ever say anything to you sweetie, but you really grew into a beautiful young woman" Mai said making Mizuki stand up, and throw the chair against another cell as the sound vibrated throughtout the entire town. Mizukil turned back to look at them, which caused them both to flinch as they saw their daughter looking at them with hatred in her eyes. "Seven years.... I was forced to take on Your workload for seven years.... I waitied till the point of me being sold to some owners who treated me like I was a whore!!!" She yellled at the top of her lungs making most of the walls shake as if they were afraid. Her mother tried desepratly to hold back her tears, but failed as all she could do was cry all the guilt she had stored up, while her husband could only comfort her. "Why... why didn't you come back.... why did you abandon me...?" was all Mizuki could say without yelling at the top of her lungs. Jericho took in a deep breath before turning to face his daughter, "You have to understand, we were poor, no money, no food, not even a damn cardboard box to sleep in. Right when we left, I had to look for any possible way for us to make money, but with no documentation, no ID's, and no resume it was beyond frustrating. Three days I went looking, no one would hire someone like me" He told her letting Mai put her head on his shoulder after she stopped crying. "After the third day, I was given one of the most shocking news, your're mother found out she was pregnant..." Mizuki tured to her parents with a look of shock on her face, she looked at her mother trying to find words to speak with, "Pregnant....? You had another child...." She said dropping to her knees as she kept her focus on her mother. Mai wiped away the make up from her face as her mascara was falling down. "For me... that was just about as painful as it could get, I left my only daughter behind in a hell hole, while my new child was about to be born in another one..." Mai said looking at her daughter's face. "We kept wondering when someone good was going to happen in our lives, and we found our answer. We discovered a ranch not far from the farm we were in, but we discovered that the owners were old men, trying their luck at a game they knew nothing about" Jericho brought his wife close to him, "So we decided to take our chances, and do something that would damn us forever... In the night, I managed to sneak into their rooms, and I... slit their throats" He stiffined all over, trying to keep his tears inside. "After the incident, we took over the ranch, continuing the trade of slave work, it was the only way to make any money for our future, your's included Mizuki" Mizuki just looked at them, in her mind all she could think of was how the two people she trusted her lives with could stand to see themselves in the mirror. To her, money was worthless and if given the chance she would happily lived in some tent in the woods if it meant her parents would've returned. "That's your excuse? The money? I didn't care if I would be living in a dump or sleeping outside in some tent, all I wanted was my mom and dad back!!" She said growling at them, at that point all Mizuki could do was sit against the wall trying to make sense of this horrible joke. A cold laugh came out of her mouth as she looked up at the celing, "Guess my owners were right after all, my life is nothing more than a joke" Immediately after saying that, Jericho slammed his fists against the bars, which caused the skin to rip and bleed to the ground. "NO DAMNIT! You're life is not a joke, Mizuki we spent every waking moment worrying about you so much that we cried ourselves to sleep. When we finally saved enough money to buy you, we dropped everything and went back to that horrible place, only then we found out that you were sold. After that, we spent years looking for you, used all the resources that we had, but nothing turned up" Tears began flowing down her father's face. They saw Mizuki just staring at them, empty with no sign of caring what her parents had to say to her, and it was clear to them that nothing they told her would ever change what happened. "Since that day, I hated even being alive, and I often wondered what kind of joke this world was playing on us, until we had a baby girl. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to make up for the mistake I made with you, and even now my punishment continued with my three children" Mai said hugging her husbad. The Quest For Redemption "What do you mean?" Mizuki asked looking over to her mother. "You brother and sister, Domi Li and Aki Li, they became the one we never wanted for either of them, heartless. After they grew up, both became Dark Mages while taking over certain land we had documents to, and becoming slave owners themselves. I guess I deserved it for leaving you behind, please Mizuki as a favor to the mother you once loved, stop them but don't kill them" Mai said looking over to see her daughter glare at them with disgust at the fact she had the nerve to ask her for a favor, but Mizuki knew that she had a job to and took in a deep breath. "Fine, I'll stop them but this isn't a favor for you. I took an oath to stop every single illegal action done to life, and if my own siblings are causing pain, then I'm gonna give them a beating you should've when they were younger. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing between us, we're done and I never want to see either of you again" She growled leaving the room as her parents cried their eyes out. Outside the door, Mizuki slid behind the door, hugging her knees as she let all of her frustration. All her life, she wanted nothing more than to have her parents back in her life, wanting to feel that same love she lost when she was a little girl, but now everything seemed out of control making her hate having lived this long. Everything seemed like it was crashing down, but stopped when she felt hands on both of her shoulders. She looked up with her teary eyes to see Geiger with his hands on her while Sin leaned against the wall. "Are you okay?" He said looking at her with worry and fears in his eyes. She looked at him after wiping her eyes, it then dawned on her. No matter how many times life brought down, how many times she was at the breaking point, Geiger was always able to bring her back with his smile. "Yeah, it's all bullcrap anyway... I just wish my parents came back to me...." She sighed standing up to look at the two companions, "Well I can't save them, but I can end my brother and sisters slavery. Wanna come with Geiger?" She said looking at him, and grinned when he nodded his head. "Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I was hoping I can come along with you on this journey" Sin told them as they looked at each other. They had no idea who this person was, where he came from, or even what his intentions are, but one thing they could feel about what that he could be a trustworthy person. "Sure why not, you seem like an interesting person" Mizuki smiled as the trio gatheted their supplies and left the town in charge of the freed slaves that wanted to change it. However, unknown to them a cloaked figure was standing on the clock tower staring down at them. ''Next Chapter: Mock of The Sisters' Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline